


Detour

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Abduction, Aliens Make Them Do It, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written off the prompt "aliens made them do it" for rainbowfilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/21871.html). Many thanks to Elfie and Kinoface for notes and assistance! ♥♥

Sho hadn't seen another human being in three days. He only believed that was how many days had gone by because he been given nine meals, and they'd emptied his waste bucket three times.

He didn't know who "they" were. Over the past three days, what he'd most come to realize was: despite how the other members had teased him, he'd been right.

Arashi being given the title of Japan's space ambassadors was more of a curse than a blessing. Sure, his sense of what might go wrong had been vague, and centered more around the idea that there was nothing higher than SPACE, but all the same, he'd been right to be wary.

And now he was in a tiny room, more of a cave, really, though all the surfaces felt like plastic. Everything was black, though there were globes of soft light embedded in the walls, and there was no furniture of any kind. The only things in the room were Sho and the bucket, and occasionally the tray of bland slop he assumed was supposed to be food, along with a bowl of strange-tasting water.

He was worried about Ohno, constantly. It felt like all he did was sleep and worry. Ohno had never gotten his shuttle license like the rest of them, a fact that Arashi mocked constantly on Universe!! no Arashi-kun, so he'd wheedled Sho into piloting on their off day. Ohno had wanted to explore the planet they were on, having had enough of being treated as if they were walking specimens and wanting to go find some specimens of his own, preferably ones as fish-like as possible. (If there were any silver lining, Sho thought, it was that they hadn't found any fish-like aliens for Ohno to harass with his interest.)

Instead, their tiny spacecraft had been sucked up by a huge ship, and squat, gray beings with lumpy features had forcibly separated the two of them, two leading Ohno away and two shoving Sho into this cursed room.

It seemed the walls were screens, or could be used as such, because sometimes the walls had glowing words on them in katakana. It had taken Sho a minute to realize that when the wall said, "You're going to put on a show," it wasn't referring to his name. The walls (or their programmer) had gone on to specify further what Sho was expected to do at an unspecified time.

 _You will take off your clothes._

 _You will copulate._

 _And then we will let you go._

Sho was pretty sure that if given the choice, he would choose death over alien rape. He wasn't at all sure he'd be given the choice, and wondered, also, if his choice affected Ohno's future as well.

Somehow being in a dark room with no distractions outside his own mind made it even harder to sleep.

*

On the fourth day, there was the same slop for breakfast, but after the tray had been sucked back out through the small portal, it widened so that an alien could step through. This particular alien had five leg-like limbs coming from a round torso, with the usual lumpy face plopped on top, though Sho wasn't sure "face" was quite the right word for whatever was going on up there. Nino could have described it better and probably would have made Sho laugh even under the circumstances. Sho wondered if Arashi were continuing activities with an excuse while they searched, or if two Earthlings' disappearance would constitute some sort of declaration of war.

The being grabbed Sho by the shoulders, pulling him up with surprising strength, and hustled him out the door, which popped closed behind them.

He was taken to another room, this one in white, and water rained down from the ceiling in a way Sho couldn't discern. The guard handed him something that Sho figured he was supposed to use as soap, then left him.

Sho examined the room, finding it as door- and window-free as his cell had been. He couldn't deny how heavenly the warm water felt on his grubby skin, so he pulled his clothes off (trying not to think of watching eyes) and scrubbed at himself until he started to feel human again.

Was Ohno doing the same thing in a similar room somewhere? Was Ohno even still alive?

Sho refused to consider the possibility that Ohno wasn't as soon as he thought of it. Ohno was still alive. He had to be. Sho washed his clothes as best he could and squished his way back into them, uncomfortable but glad to be covered.

*

That same five-legged alien was waiting outside when the portal opened up again. Sho considered struggling but the memory of how easily the alien had lifted him had him going along meekly, at least for now, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind as they edged down the tunnel-like hallway.

A larger portal opened up in front of them as they walked toward a wall, and Sho saw a small room, all in red, not dissimilar from his cell.

The being left him there, and when Sho stepped back, the door was gone.

"Sho-kun."

Sho spun to find Ohno coming in a growing portal on the other side of the room. He stumbled forward, toward his Leader, and Ohno broke into a trot. They met in the middle and clung, and for a moment Sho didn't care about anything else other than the feel of Ohno in his arms, exactly as he'd always felt there but so much sweeter because he'd almost been taken away.

"Satoshi-kun," Sho breathed, reveling in Ohno's heart pulsing quick and strong where Sho could feel it, and only then did he register that Ohno was just as sopping wet as he was himself. He stepped back but left his hands on Ohno's shoulders. "Are you okay? Have they been feeding you?"

Ohno nodded, hands coming up around Sho's waist. "The food's good," he said, and Sho couldn't hold back a laugh. Then he remembered something else about his cell and sobered in a flash.

"Did your walls say anything?" he asked carefully.

Ohno's brow wrinkled with repugnance. "'You're going to put on a show,'" he quoted. "And then I started drawing on them but someone kept changing my pictures into porn."

"Wait, what? How could you draw on the walls?"

"Heat makes them glow. You didn't touch them?"

Sho had beaten on them some when his rage couldn't be contained but guessed he'd had his eyes mostly shut at those times. He waved the question away, not much caring about that in the face of being kidnapped by aliens.

"Oh look," Ohno said, peering over Sho's shoulder.

Sho turned and saw that one of the walls had gained a sentence in large, glowing letters.

 _HURRY UP._

"Hurry up with what?" Sho wondered.

"Sho-kun," Ohno said, voice betraying his fear for the first time.

When they only stared at the wall, unmoving, the sentence flickered and went out, almost like the programmer was grouchy that they weren't keeping up. Then a familiar sentence replaced it.

 _You're going to put on a show._

"A show? But I thought they meant..." Sho trailed off, but he heard Ohno grunt in agreement at his unspoken thought. Sho's decision to die rather than be taken violently by an alien dissolved in a blink, leaving him with a much more complicated set of decisions.

 _You will take off your clothes._

"What if we don't?" Sho asked weakly.

The next sentence blinked on immediately.

 _You will copulate._

Sho waited for the last sentence, hoping it would really be true. That is, if they were really going to...

 _And then we will let you go._

This time the sentence blinked forcefully three times before it was gone.

"Think they'd pinky-swear?" Ohno said. He'd stepped up close to Sho and was leaning against him, arm to arm. Sho wrapped an arm around Ohno's shoulders, tugging him close and wishing this was all just a bad dream.

"I don't think they have pinkies--" Sho started, then stopped when a sentence they hadn't seen before flashed onto the wall.

 _If you don't satisfy our demands._

Sho clutched Ohno's shoulder tightly and drew in a shuddering breath.

 _We will let you go._

Sho blinked, confused, and heard Ohno mumble, "Typo?" Sho snorted, feeling a little hysterical.

 _And kill your friends._

Sho felt more than heard Ohno's sharp indrawn breath.

"I feel like that should have been on the same card," Sho said, hearing himself nitpick even as his mind raced in tighter and tighter despairing circles.

Then the sentences started over at the beginning.

 _You're going to put on a show._

 _You will take off your clothes._

Ohno pushed away from Sho before the next sentence could come and turned to look him in the eyes. Sho could feel that his own expression must be distraught, and his breath caught in mingled shame and relief when Ohno started pulling at his own shirt in a clear offer to go first. Sho knew Ohno didn't like being naked in front of other people, so he could only imagine how he felt about stripping for freaking voyeuristic aliens. (Not to mention being forced to fuck his bandmate, Sho's mind added hysterically.)

"Usually there's music when I do this," Ohno mumbled.

"You... strip a lot?" Sho stuttered.

"Well, not for aliens," Ohno said, and for a second there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Satoshi-kun," Sho said, close to resignation but still vibrating with the need to find a way out of this somehow.

"Sho-kun," Ohno said calmly. "It's you and me. We can get through this together."

Sho nearly fell to his knees in front of Ohno's strength. Instead he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "I never thought sex with you would be something I'd have to get through."

Ohno stilled, looking up at him through his lashes. Sho hoped Ohno was taking it as Sho never having thought of sex with Ohno, rather than the accidental truth: that he'd never thought of sex with Ohno as something that wouldn't be wholly wanted. Ohno's gaze was sharpening on Sho, and it seemed things had gotten even more awkward. It was amazing, Sho reflected, that even being kidnapped by aliens couldn't make confessing to a bandmate seem less terrifying.

"Hmm," Ohno said, looking back down before finally pulling off his shirt. His pale skin underneath was damp and vulnerable-looking, and combined with his obvious tan lines the sight gave Sho a shivery feeling of arousal and fondness mixed together.

"They're watching us," Sho whispered before he could stop himself. Ohno didn't pause, hands moving immediately to his pants after dropping his shirt into a wet pile on the floor.

"It's gross," Ohno agreed. "I hope their ship crashes into the ocean and explodes."

Sho blinked, taken aback.

"But first we have to get away," Ohno finished, determined. Looking into that familiar face, Sho came to a similar resolution, and turned to the wall where the sentences were still flashing through their cycle.

"A bed would be nice," Sho yelled, face twitching into a semblance of a smile as Ohno chuckled.

"And some lube!" Ohno added, getting into it. Sho felt his insides curl up into a ball again at the thought of needing lube with _Ohno_ , and tried not to picture anything. Getting hard right now would make this simultaneously easier and so much more difficult. He needed to wait for an excuse he could laugh off later, he thought desperately, although then he thought that he didn't think he'd ever laugh about this.

"Stay with me, Sho-kun," Ohno said softly. Sho nodded, then suppressed a shriek as something raised up from the floor. It was a rough idea of a bed made out of the material of the floor, a long rectangle that came about to the height of Sho's knees. There was an audible pop as the material changed, and when Sho looked closer, the top of the plateau looked soft.

Then something small _flew_ up from the floor, and Sho watched in shock as Ohno darted out a hand to catch it.

It was a dusty bottle of lubricant in a brand that Sho recognized from Earth.

"Where the hell did they get that?" he said, head hurting. Ohno tossed it onto the makeshift bed.

"Let's play follow the Leader, Sho-chan," Ohno said, looking mischievous. Sho wondered if Ohno was trying to distract him from their terrible situation, then remembered his resolution to make this work somehow. He focused his thoughts on _Ohno_ : Ohno surviving, Ohno's small, sturdy body with its endearing tan lines, Ohno taking off his pants and standing only in his boxers in front of Sho.

"Follow the Leader," Ohno repeated firmly. Sho's eyes, which had been trailing down Ohno's strong legs to his strangely elegant feet, snapped back up.

Ohno just waited, and then Sho caught on and began tugging off his own shirt, following Ohno's example. He could feel Ohno's eyes on him and flushed, trying not to think of the other eyes that must be on him as well.

"Pretend they're not there," Ohno said, stepping a bit closer. His voice was pitched low. Sho shivered, hands moving to unbutton his pants.

"I don't understand why they'd even want this," Sho grumbled, trying to seem unaffected by Ohno's stare.

"Maybe they're fans," Ohno quipped, and Sho laughed, pushing his pants all the way off with a spurt of nervous energy.

It was cool in the red room, plus Sho was still wet from his impromptu shower, and he could feel his nipples perk to attention immediately.

"Ah," Ohno said, and came close enough to reach out a hand to touch.

"Leader," Sho blurted. Ohno's hand stilled right as it was about to brush a nipple, and he looked up curiously at Sho. For a second Sho could see the exhaustion and the nerves, the way Ohno was doing his best to hold it together for both of them. Then Ohno was smiling at him gently, silently asking if Sho was okay.

Sho reached out and pulled Ohno in, bringing their mouths together in their first real kiss. Ohno sighed a little into Sho's mouth, and Sho tried his best not to give all his feelings away right at the start. Ohno started shuffling backward, his hand on the small of Sho's back to keep them together, and then the backs of his knees hit the raised surface and he plopped down onto it.

Sho hesitated, glancing around the room at the walls (one still flashing through its messages), still seeing no way out.

"I'm choosing," Ohno snapped out, and Sho looked back to him in surprise. It wasn't like Ohno to use that tone unless he was joking. His determined expression didn't change as Sho stared at him. Ohno's overt leadership was a rare sight, and Sho wasn't sure he'd ever seen it this strong before. Those deep reserves in Ohno had Sho thinking they might just get through this after all.

Sho sank to his knees, resting his hands on Ohno's bare thighs. They felt warm, and fell open easily. Sho was so confused. He knew Ohno was trying to take responsibility, but he was also giving Sho openings to take control.

Suddenly the whole room flashed white. No matter where Sho looked: the walls, the floor, even the bed, he could see the same sentence repeated.

 _HURRY UP._

Ohno tugged on Sho's shoulders, then leaned back invitingly. Sho moved to hover above him, knees perched carefully between Ohno's spread legs, hands on either side of Ohno's head.

A light pressure on the small of his back pulled at him, and he realized that Ohno was using one of his feet to encourage Sho forward. Ohno's heel slid farther as Sho edged closer, until finally they were hips to hips and Ohno's leg was sliding down to hook over Sho's thighs.

Sho wasn't sure what to focus on when he had the warm weight of Ohno's leg over his, skin to skin, but also the press of their hips and how he was suddenly remembering that their boxers weren't much of a barrier between them. He was getting hard--and could feel Ohno doing the same.

"Move."

Sho started rocking into Ohno obediently, but he was thinking again, about the eyes watching, except none of the aliens he'd seen had eyes that were like any eyes he was used to... Ohno huffed, close to impatience, and pinched one of Sho's nipples. Sho jerked, and Ohno's mouth twitched upward, like he hadn't known Sho was sensitive there but was pleased to find out. He brought his other hand up so he could tease Sho's other nipple, too, and Sho found a rhythm that worked for both of them.

Soon he was worked up enough not to be self-conscious as he stood back up and slipped out of his boxers, watching hungrily as Ohno wriggled to do the same. He was brought back to conscious thought when he registered the glowing sentences disappear from all over the room, but then Ohno smiled up at him, utterly naked, and Sho's priorities shifted back to the person on the bed.

"Maybe they didn't realize we were both guys," Ohno whispered, one hand reaching to give Sho's cock a firm couple of strokes. Sho groaned, curling into himself at the feeling, and dropped back down, finding Ohno's mouth again. Ohno couldn't keep stroking at that angle but it was worth it: kissing that smile and remembering that as fucked up as it was, this was _Ohno_ , and Sho wasn't going to make the situation any uglier than it was already by pretending not to want him.

Ohno seemed to feel the same, and Sho put that out of his mind as something to consider later and be grateful for now. He fumbled around with one hand, still occupied in discovering just how Ohno liked to kiss (wet, sweet, with more biting than Sho had imagined), and found the bottle Ohno had tossed on the bed earlier. He paused to wish for an excuse to do more with Ohno than what he figured the aliens would see as copulation, but he certainly wasn't going to exploit Ohno when they were already both being exploited.

"Yeah," Ohno said, breaking their kiss. "Come on." Sho slicked his fingers, watching as Ohno grabbed hold of his own knees and opened himself up even further for Sho. Sho tried to be as unaffected as Ohno seemed and moved purposefully to swirl his fingers over the hole Ohno was presenting to him so wantonly.

Ohno shut his eyes and moaned, and Sho felt like he couldn't handle much more without snapping. He pushed one finger in quickly, and Ohno's eyes opened, his muscles clenching around Sho's finger. Sho added another, scissoring them firmly, and leaned in to kiss Ohno's calf, biting gently before moving up to nuzzle Ohno's fingers clenched tight around his knee. He murmured praise for Ohno, feeling him start to relax around the fingers inside, and waited until Ohno nodded before adding another.

"There aren't any pillows," Sho said, watching as Ohno tried to focus. Ohno was panting and squirming in a way that had Sho more ready to fuck than he could ever remember being, all thought of watching aliens shoved into a very dark corner and ignored. Sho pulled out to jerk at Ohno's cock, bringing it back to full hardness with a few merciless strokes, and then he slapped Ohno's hip.

Ohno rolled over, a little shaky, and pushed himself up onto his elbows and knees. Sho grabbed Ohno's hips automatically, sure he wasn't imagining the way that made Ohno arch his back and rock back toward Sho.

He let go reluctantly to squirt some lube into one palm and slick his cock, but Ohno stayed still, ass in the air, forehead dropped into the curve of his arm, breathing heavily. Sho wished desperately for a camera. Then he lined himself up with Ohno's pretty, stretched hole and pushed in. Ohno squeezed him, too tight, before giving a moan and clearly trying to relax. Sho reached around and tugged at Ohno's cock before trailing his hand up to play with a nipple, easing forward steadily as Ohno's body gave around him.

Right as he was about to be fully in, he pulled out, relishing Ohno's disappointed moan, and slammed back in all the way, surprising Ohno into a yelp. Sho set a fast pace, hands tight on Ohno's hips. He was probably leaving bruises but Ohno just pushed back into him, egging him on even more.

When Ohno reached a hand back not to touch himself, but to pull at Sho's hip, long fingernails scratching as he urged Sho to go faster, Sho lost it, hips bucking wildly as he came inside Ohno, hearing Ohno moan underneath him.

Sho pulled out gingerly, not lingering on his own orgasm but shoving Ohno over instead, onto his back so Sho could get his mouth on Ohno's cock. He wanted to memorize the weight of it in his mouth, but he barely got to suck on the head before Ohno was coming, hands gripping tightly on Sho's shoulders. Sho gave Ohno a few last strokes before he leaned over and spit Ohno's come onto the floor, feeling like the alien fuckers could just deal with it later.

Ohno pulled him in, chasing his own taste out of Sho's mouth as they kissed, more gently than before.

"If," Ohno started hoarsely, then cleared his throat. "Just stay alive." Sho knew he meant if the aliens didn't keep their side of the bargain, and tried to breathe. He dropped down to squeeze Ohno as tight as he could.

"You, too, Leader."

*

Sho woke up in an unfamiliar room. Everything was blue, and the monochromatic color scheme had him panicking immediately, sure he was in another cell.

"Shh." Ohno's voice was soothing, as was the hand that settled in Sho's hair. "This is my room."

"What," Sho croaked, lurching upright. "They let us go?" Ohno pulled him back down gently, and Sho let himself be pulled.

"We found your shuttle in our docking bay this morning."

Sho looked up at Jun's voice and found him standing by the door, Aiba peeking over his shoulder.

"How..." Sho started, then went for an easier question. "Why am I in Leader's room?" He looked up at Ohno, flashing uncomfortably between the placid expression he was actually seeing and all the faces Ohno had shown him on the alien ship.

There was a pause, then Ohno said quietly, "Your room's red."

Sho shuddered, remembering, and turned his face into Ohno's thigh. "Thanks, Leader."

Nino cleared his throat from where he was sitting in Ohno's squishy blue armchair. "There's been a rash of kidnappings on this miserable planet, all by the same people. Authorities are searching based on the description of the ship, but no one knows who these kidnappers are."

"But we saw them," Sho said, excitement mounting.

"They hire mercenaries," Jun said bitterly. "No one has actually seen the aliens in charge."

"So that's it," Sho said. "All that, and we don't even know who they are?"

"Oh, we'll find them," Nino said lightly.

"Yes. We will." Jun's tone was resolute and a little bit frightening.

"You mean the police will find them," Aiba said, trying to shove past Jun into the room.

Neither Nino nor Jun answered, and Sho decided to put it out of his mind. He closed his eyes, only to get hit hard in the midsection by a flying weight that could only be Aiba.

"Aiba-chan, you might show a little sensitivity," Jun said.

"I was so worried, I missed you, don't ever go away again."

Sho wanted to point out that it's not like he chose to go away in the first place, but he was far too busy feeling better about things just by receiving Aiba's uncomplicated affection. Ohno grunted as Aiba squeezed, and Sho laughed, achingly relieved to be back.

Jun gave them a moment before coming over and grabbing the back of Aiba's shirt. Aiba spluttered and protested as Jun dragged him backwards out of the room, and Nino followed, bowing a little as if his exit was from a stage.

When the door snicked shut, Sho closed his eyes again. He could feel Ohno moving on the bed but he didn't want to think about anything right then, let alone how he and Ohno were going to move on from this trauma.

"Hey, Sho-chan," Ohno mumbled, much closer than Sho had realized. Sho opened his eyes, meeting Ohno's clear gaze, then felt an arm around his ribs and legs tangling with his.

"I should go back to my room," Sho said weakly. Ohno dropped his head to Sho's shoulder, snuggling up close.

"Satoshi-kun, what are we doing."

Ohno hummed thoughtfully. "It's weird," he admitted. "Just... stay with me until it's not weird."

"What, and then leave you?" Sho joked, wishing he could just shut up. "I'm sure I can ask for a different-colored room."

"My room's different-colored," Ohno said stubbornly. "Or..."

At the sudden insecurity in Ohno's voice, Sho pushed back enough to be able to see his face. Ohno was looking far more conflicted than his matter-of-fact words and actions had indicated before, and he seemed to be on the verge of questions, or maybe even rejecting himself before Sho could.

What a fucked up situation, Sho thought. Sex with Ohno he didn't want, feelings from Ohno he didn't want, both of which he would have welcomed only a week before.

Just thinking about it like that clarified things in Sho's mind, at least about accepting Ohno's feelings. No one was watching them anymore, and no one had a say in this but the two of them. He leaned in, watching as Ohno's eyes widened, and pressed a kiss to Ohno's cheek.

"I'll stay."


End file.
